Summer of Gold-Silver
by TheNiemand
Summary: A horrible Mission for Team STRQ on Menagerie shoked the world of Remnant and changed they way of living drastically, even when just out of pure neceserity.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Hello Folk, TheNiemand back after a LONG absent of fanfiction writing and hope to keep my muse this time.**

 **Well regardless this is my first attem on RWBY fanfiction and without further ado her is the first part of the Prologue of 'Summer of Gold-Silver'**

 **Date of Chapter 23.08.2019**

* * *

Prologue Part 1

A lone figure in a hood stood on top of the cliff and looking at the wide wasteland and his forest of death threes. It was three days since the mission started and as far as it goes the exploration team sent there has where already wandering to a previous base from previous teams who wandered into this land.

A battalion of Soldiers from Atlas and the best Huntsmen team of each Kingdom was sent into this mostly unknown death land. Why do you ask would they sent such a big and heavy armored in the land called known as Menagerie where the human tried to force all Faunus to life there? While the story is quite interesting as to why the Faunus where forced to life in this death trap and how this lead to the Faunus right revolution is not our concern right now. The main point is that while the Human and Faunus tried to inhabited the land, just a small part on the coast has any fertile earth and capable to even hold life there.

The MAIN point is that all and every attempt to go further into Menagerie has resulted in death, fear and more questions than answers. This was of the main reasons why the Faunus have started they revolution, but even after that there were several attempts to find out what exactly is there and what happened to the previous scouts.

That is why our lone figure is here. Their team is sent out to collect all of the collected data's from the many stationed bases in the inland of the death trap called Menagerie. And being the best of the best this team was sent to the deeper parts of the land where the more skilled scouts managed to infiltrate the land.

That's why they were here. That's why they were so far away from the other explorer teams.

Birds cry in the distance and a rising flog of ravens turned the attention of the hooded hero from the waste land and reveal it to be a she with silver eyes.

"Have you found anything?" She asked

"Yes, not far from here is another base, well-hidden on the cliff side" came the gruff reply.

"How long do you think we will need to get there?"

"Without any Grimm inference, which I highly doubt will happen, about three hours. Worst case when the sun will start to settle down"

The hooded huntress nodded in understanding and began to walk to the rest of her team "Let's move Qrow"

"And? Found anything?" asked a male voice belonging to a tall muscular blond male as he saw his other two teammates enter the mark shift camp he and the last member waited for they return.

"Yes another base on the cliff side, three hours' walk in the best case, the rest of the day in the more realist change" Came the gruff reply of the now identified Qrow.

"We will move there and set camp for the night" Summer said as she took her belongings. "Qrow will be on the front leading the way, Tai, you are on the left flank, I take the right. Raven you form the end. If we move fast, we can make it there before the sun sets down."

"Roger" came the union reply of the rest of Team STRQ.

* * *

"I don't like this" Raven said as Team STRQ made way to the hidden base. This were the Grimm lands, undiscovered, unmapped land, by all kind of logic and sense they should have already encountered the creatures of Grimm, at least a lone example.

But nothing. "This is the deeper part of Menagerie. There should have been hundreds of Grimm but we didn't encounter any of them." She said continued.

"Hate to agree with sis here but she is right" chimed Qrow in" Not even a lone Boatusk had crossed out way. Are they even native here?"

"Don't be ridiculous Qrow, those pigs are everywhere" Tai snapped, adjusting his heavy back, being the physically strongest he carried the heaviest part of the equipment for the mission, not enough to hinder him in combat but still heavy over time. "But Raven is right, something is wrong here, and I don't just mean the lack of monster"

"What do you mean?" Raven intrigued.

"It's just so got damn fucking hot"

Raven rolled her eyes and snarled" Yeah Tai, high temperature are sure is something to worry about"

"No he is right" Summer frowned

"Excuse me" The black head raised an eyebrow.

"Let's think about it. Menagerie is the south continent on Remnant and Atlas lies far north on the map. And yet while Atlas is constantly covered in snow, ice and cold Menagerie is the right opposite. Beside the snow on the highest mountains most of the island is a wasteland. By all logic and means, this here should also be an ice dessert.

Stunned the Branwen twins looked around and realized that she was right, and Tai. Of all things. The land was death, and it looked as if some places have burned and some stones have even burn marks on them. Wait some of them looked even like

"Shit, some of those stones and heard have melted" Qrow exclaimed

"But why is this so selective and not over the whole land. If there was really a fire hot enough to melt stones why are the trees still standing!" Tai exclaimed.

"Do you think this might be a Neo Grimm" Raven asked in shook.

Team STRQ looked at each other uncertainly. Strong Grimm who inhabited a huge area for themselves was not something unheard of.

"To the base, double time! NOW!" Summer ordered and Team STQR once walking true the forest in a more cautious way now dashed in a sprint to base in hope to find any collected information on any Neo Grimm's. The term Neo Grimm is a collective description for any new discovered Grimm till they could analyze it and then be given a proper name. While Team STQR was considered the Strongest Team in Remnant in they generation they are not stupid. A new Grimm species however means many unknowns. Unknown looks. Unknown attack pattern. Unknown strength. Unknown weaknesses. To many unknowns that even venerated huntsmen as the famous Peter Port would stay alerted and avoid any confrontation at first. Then more unknown means chances for surprises, and getting off caught against a Grimm always means death.

* * *

"Well that's reassuring" came Ravens sarcastic remark as team STQR finally arrived at the Base in the cliffs. Although the term Bunker would have been better. Heavy and thick Iron walls and reinforced doors adorned with deep claw marks and scratches where greeting the strongest team of beacon.

"That wear some Alphas here" Qrow observed as he strokes his hand over a rather deep mark on the wall. Turning to Summer he asked "Jimmy gave you the key?"

"Yes all military portable bases and hideouts have an under universal key code in cases like these" she answered as she took out her scroll and moved to open the door.

"You think we can restock our supplies?" Tai ask Raven.

"At best our ammunition and dust supplies. Food would have been already eaten when this was really a locked down. Which I highly think it is" the black haired beauty answered.

A fizzling sound were heard as Summer pulled the door. Preparing for the worst team STRQ entered the Bunker. The first thing they noticed is, it is dark. No wonder here. Second, it smelled like dirt and the nonviolent dust. Now this is really unusual. They expected to find corpses of fallen soldiers and hunters, which the accomplishing rotten smell. But there is none. Searching for a light switch Tai pulled out his flash light and illuminated the dark room.

It was your standard military base camber you expect to see in any movies. Some tables and chairs, cabinets and doors to other section of the bunker like the kitchen and sleeping quarters, how did Atlas get this thinks even here, they are huge. Bookshelf with Documents and a commando board. It looks like this was the main room.

And finally a light switch

With some light now Illuminating the room Summer entered the base and began to give out orders. "Tai, you put the PCC (Portable Communication Center) on and connect it with the main board, and look what is working and what data you can get into our scrolls. Raven and Qrow you two look out for any survivor, corpses and supplies and any other think that you think as useful. I'll look through these documents and see if there is any information to any unknown Grimm."

* * *

-With Tai-

'Alright, let's see what is salvable here.' Tai thought to himself as he approached the controlling board. Pushing the power bottom, he was relieved that everything started without any problems. Silently starting his work, he pulled out is scroll and connected it to the universal adapter and thanks to the Key code from Ironwood gained access to the whole base. Strangely, or not, only Qrow is the only one in the whole operation who didn't get the key code.

'Let's see. Status Report' Tai typed the command in and shortly the full report and status of the base is shown. 'Air circulation 100%, good. Air filter 58% need to be changed, what's this? Every room has they own air filter? Makes sense, still everyone is roughly the same. No need to change them yet. Water supplies: Tape water: 100l, clean, Shower water 150l also clean, that's great, sadly just 5 minute showers, but where did they get the water supply from? That is an unusually high amount of water. I have to change the water duration for the shower to 10 minutes, knowing Raven' laughing at his own joke Tai doubled the shower time of the base.

'Power source is by 52%, more than enough for the duration of our mission. Floor and Roof armor is at 97%, as is the rest of the base with exception of the front wall and door, they have 67% functions capacity, what the hell is the door made of? Uh, they have a trap door here, but didn't say to where it's lead.'

Deciding to find the answers to it later Tai began to install the PCC. The PCC is a newly invention from Atlas. It has two main functions. The first one is as a portable communication signal, important when you are outside any CCT reach. The second is function is as a enhancer for a stationer SCP (Stationer Communication Point) which every base is equipped with. The SCP, while small and moveable, has little reach, why many bases stay in a close proximate to each other. After this mission the SPC should be upgraded and the PCC shall became a new standard app on every Scroll on Remnant. The PCC self is a small boxed devise with a small display, as big as the scroll when in Tablet form and as high as a fist, with several sloths for scrolls.

Going on Autopilot Tai, the most versed with electronic, and mechanics, on Team STRQ, has the whole thing connected and work ready.

"Here is Taiyang Xiao-Long, from Team STRQ, we are at base C358, I repeat, here Taiyang Xiao-Long, from Team STRQ, we are at base C358, copy that"

After a short time, the Brawler became his response. "Here Squad 2, we copy. We are also on our Base, copy that"

"Any Grimm encounter during your way?"

"Positive, a small pack of Beowolfs, sir"

"Just a small pack?" Tai inquired. "Anything strange about the pack?"

"No sir"

"Are you sure?" Tai pressed

"No, although, the pack was mostly made of young Grimm's, Sir. Without any Alphas, just some stage 2 Beowolfs with little bones out of the body."

"No Alphas?" Tai ask disbelieved. That can't be right.

"Here Oliver of Team TOMB, we arrive at our assigned Base in the next 3 hours, we had Grimm intervention." Tai frowned at this.

"How many?"

"Big pack of Ursais and Beowolfs, and even some Silverbacks. This was the third horde we encountered today"

Tai frowned harder at hearing that. Squad 2 was more inlands, while not deep enough to be near they Level, and Team TOMB's Base was on the coast area of Menagerie, near the rendezvous place to pick them up when the have to go back, to clear the place out of Grimm. It seems they farther they go to the islands outside, the more Grimm they encounter. But that's just a theory.

"Squad 4, we proceed as planned"

"With Grimm encounter calculated"

"Roger that, Small Grimm encounter of some stray Grimm's"

More and More such reports came and with each Tai's frown deepened. Where they the only Team who didn't stumbled over any Grimm.

This means they just can wait till the daily briefing with Ironwood on 20hundert.

Just great.

* * *

-With Qrow and Raven-

"Dust rounds, crystals, powder, a riffle and some grenades" Qrow said as he closed another locker.

"Same here, except for the riffle but some canned food" His twin answered as she closed another locker.

"I am surprised as how much is still here, uh a flask"

"Don't drink it"

"Wasn't doing it"

"You have it already uncorked" Raven deadpanned as Qrow freeze in his drinking motion, the flask just millimeters away to give his prized liquid.

"Killjoy" He muttered as he closed the flask, then proceed louder "I am surprised as how much is still here"

"I think they went out to scout the area and died"

"The whole Squared?"

"I never said that soldiers where smart" The swordswoman said with a light mirth in her eye and a light chuckle, shared with her twin.

It was no secret that most hunters looked down on soldiers due to the training, that was filled with too much 'unnecessary' points, such as usage and maintenance of a broad set of standardized weaponry or first aid in the field in how to meld broken bones and patch an open wound. Sure hunters learned the 101 of each weapon type in combat school and how to take care of it but that was for when they decide to which weapon they want to mix and the fact that no soldier specialized on a customized weapon is frowned upon by most hunters. The second issue seem like something that everyone should know but there is a firm mindset of hunters that believe that they don't need this due to the fact that they Aura heals all wound and even prevent them to happen in the first place.

A sentiment that was shared with the Branwen Twins, the female having specialized on her Iaido style with different Dust blades, blades actually made out of Dust, preferring to go eye on eye with her foe and the male for his sword-scythe shotgun thingy, Tai is still not sure if this is a shotgun or a mini grenade launcher, and his animosity with the good old general.

If only Tai and Summer would share they believe on soldiers, then the whole team could share one laugh or two with each other instead of the disapproving looks and frowns.

Leaving the locker room, the Bird twins have found out that the base had occupied a troupe of eight persons. And from the content of the lockers it was an even team of four men and four women, they walked to the next door. Holding the scroll up to unlock the door Qrow frowned as he was denied.

"Let me" Raven said as she frowned too as she was also denied "Strange, emergency lock-down"

"Which means?"

"We have to ask Tai to unlock it"

Giving a disapproving sight The scythe master nodded and went to the door on the opposite wall. With a satisfied smile the door opened without any problems and Raven entered the room. Her eyes widen as she saw what was in there.

"Bunkbeds?!" Qrow exclaimed as he entered the room, the door falling close behind him.

"Yep, and knowing Summer each one will have to share one with the partner, which means we two-"

"DIPPS ON TOP!"

"Oh Hell NO!"

And faster than anyone could look the two siblings got into a fight of showing and pushing the other of in order to claim the top bed. All the while some petty insults were trown.

"You are way too fat to be on top!"

"You are too drunk to make it up!"

"I want to suffocate by your farts!"

"You dunce gas rise in the air, you will life when I am on top."

"I am the older one I have the right for the top!"

"I am the cute little sister, I got the top!"

"The only cute think on you is your weapon!"

"You got the top bed in Beacon, for FOUR years!"

"And you the one at home!"

"That's different!"

"No its not!"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"Damn it Qrow I want be on top!" Raven explode

"Oh like being on top of Tai-uff!" He topped over as the wind was knocked out of Qrow as Raven fist meets is stomach. Raising his head, the was meet with a fierce glare of his sister.

"Do. Not. Say. Any. Other. Word" she hissed between her teeth's "That between me and Tai is over"

"Is it really, Ray!" He challenged, all of his playfulness gone from his face. Replaced with a stern and serious face. "You know-"

"Stop!" Raven interrupted him again "We will not have this discussion again, Qrow"

"What discussion!" He laughed humorless "Every time I bring this up, you either change the topic or just leave! Hey stop right there!"

Grapping his leaving twin by her shoulder he spun her around and gasped both shoulders firm in his hands. She answered with a glare.

"Haven't you learned nothing in the past 4 years, Qrow" She pronounced his name as a mocker.

"STOP THIS ALREADY!" Qrow finally exploded. The desperation and worry in his voice shocked Raven too silent.

"Please stop this" He continued in a barely whisper "I just can't see you going on like this" He sopped

"You distance us from you, you hardly smile, even rarer than usual" He added as she was about to comment on this "You became cynical and bitter to the rest of us and I can see this is eating you from the inside. And honestly I am sick and tired from keeping that from Summer and Tai. Damn it they have a right to know. It's not fair for them and it is hardly fair for you!"

"Why is this of any concern for you! Why are you so set of about telling this!" Raven snapped

"Because you are my sister and your wellbeing is always important for me" Qrow stated and even when it wasn't visible for the rest of the world he saw that this hat hit her.

'Finally' "Ray, even when I hated it, you were happy with Tai, heck you even smiled with him around" Raven grinned at there for a second before she replaced it with a frown, she opened her moth to argue against it but Qrow beat her to it. "I know, but ever since we got involved with Ozpin and this whole secret cult of his you became more and more distance from us, even from me, and I am your twin!"

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he hasn't noticed how agitated he became during his speech, which Raven thankfully didn't interrupt. "Ray, I can see that you want to tell them, I can also understand that you want to protect them by keeping your distance, but that is it what is destroying you. Please let us help you, we are a Team. We are like a family, in more way than not, seeing that we had no really say in who we get partnered with" Qrow finished with a joke, and to is immense relief she laughed too. It was small, it was silent, but it was there.

'Damn I didn't know I could smile this wide'

A comfortable silence filled the room as both twins looked at each other.

"Are you sure they would help me? Or even has a change against our enemy's? You know with what we have to deal with, I am not sure if they are strong enough for them." she asked in worry not sure if the S and T of STRQ could handle what monster where out there in the world. And she wasn't talking about the Grimm.

'Fuck, I think I will split my face in two' Qrow thought as his smile widen. "Of course they would help you! Even when you and Tai would break up he would still be there to protect you, like any of us would. Heck it would even give this lazy ass a motivation to train harder. And between you and me he started to slacking off"

Raven raised an eyebrow at him "Oh really? Like you and your Flask?"

"Oy, don't dis the booze" he said in mock indignation "But I mean it Ray. Summer, Tai and especially me will do anything in our power to protect you. Trust me given us a reason and nothing will stop this nut jobs of teammates we have to do what we have to do"

The red swordswoman let her brothers word sink in. It wasn't the first time he tried to talk some sense into her, and most of the time she wouldn't even give him the chance to speak at all, but after 4 long, long years of constant persistence he got finally to her.

"Alright" A genuine smile formed on her lips "After this mission is over I will tell them everything."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Pinky swear" He ask with a grin as he hold his pinky out.

Looking at the offending finger she raised an eyebrow as to ask if he was serious. Which he was. Urgh, her brother can be so immature sometimes.

"Pinky swear" she said with an eye role as they shocked they pinky's. Seriously, she was a full-fledged huntress with two years of experience. Such childish gestures should be beneath her.

"Good, because I was planning on telling them that you have something important to tell them anyway. ARG! My Balls!"

He cried as he clutched his family jewels, tears swelling in his eyes and his sister glaring darkly at him.

"I really can't see what Tai sees in you" He cried "Or you in him for that matter"

"Hmpf. He at least doesn't need to pay some girls to get laid, or being friendly with him, opposite to your strippers you frequently visit" She huffed at him, crossing her arms beneath her breast as she looked away with her head raise high.

Urg, what was this strange feeling in his chest. A right, that was his pride being pierced with the sting of a Deathstalker and then followed with a stampede of Ursais. Damn the kick between his leg didn't hurt that much.

"I so really didn't need to hear that" He said in dismay

"Oh then you also don't want to her it how he liked it when I got between his legs as I Gan and Mo played with his big Tiger"

"WHO!" He cried out horror. Who are Gan and Mo? Oh god, that sounds like another couple. Dear god. His sister was into that kind of thinks.

'OH MY GOD! Tai is into this too!'

"Gan Jiang and Mo Ye" Raven answered as she griped each of her breast by each name she said and began to rise them up and down. "Tai really loved it when those who stroked his little pet and-"

"LALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Qrow cried as he made a dive out of the room and to the far last room of the base, the kitchen, all the while leaving a laughing Raven behind.

* * *

-With Summer-

'Was that just Raven's laugh?' The leader of STRQ asked herself 'Nah' only to dismiss it completely.

Going over the documents on super speed Summer found the following: Lock book, lock book, lock book, Inventory list, Reports. Every detail was listed and written down, but there was still no real information from any new Grimm species or where the Crew went. Wait, on the last lock book entry. Coordinates on the mountains. A cave? Finally!

"Found anything?" Tai ask as he sat down beside her.

"Just the usual lock entry's and a mission into the mountains to explore a cave, just the coordinates, but no location"

"Maybe we can help" Came the voice of Qrow as the Branwen twin hold a map up with a area in the mountain marked.

"Where did you get that?" Tai asked

"It hang on the wall" Raven answered nonchalantly

Well, that's embarrassing.

"Are those the coordinated you found in the lock book?" Qrow ask.

Checking them to see if they matched the leader of STRQ said "Yes, it seems that they were prepared for the chase that they would not make it back" Her silver eyes shined with excitement. Finally, a lead.

"Great, we now have a lead" Tai said and then turned his attention to the twins "Have you found anything useful in the base?"

"Yes, dust rounds and crystals, even dust in powder form. Riffles, guns and grenades, though no hybrid weapons, just the standard military weaponry. The kitchen is also still well equipped with dried and canned food and plenty of bottled water to last eight persons for three months. Which means we have more than enough food to be even picky, oh and Raven has something important to tell you two" Qrow finished his report with a smirk at his twin.

At Ravens uncanny glare to Qrow the S and T of STRQ shared a concerned look with each other.

"Raven" Summer hesitated "Are you pregnant?"

"NO!" Raven shouted with a bright red blush on face that would put her favorite dust blade to shame. Taking a deep calming breath to push the blush back the swordswoman continued "But yes, I have something important to tell you two, for the main reason to shut this dunce" She pointed her thump to her brother as she said the word 'dunce'.

Changing Topic "We should debrief our mission again"

Taking pity on her female companion Summer laid the mission assignment out. "She is right now our mission considered of four steps. The First is to locate our assign Base, which we have done now. We also have to give a daily report in chase a team perished during the mission. The second step is to search for any survivor or confirm the death of the fallen operatives. Found anyone?"

"Not yet, but there was a door in emergency lock which Tai need to open up for us" Qrow answered, directing his gaze to his blond teammate. He nodded in understanding, signaling that he will look into it later.

"Alright, let's hope that the room is as empty as the rest of the base where" Summer said "The third step is to gather all available information possible"

"Does that mean we have to search for that Neo Grimm?" Raven asked.

"Most likely" Summer answered rueful. Both male let out not so silent curses out under they breath. While most hunter love to fight Grimm's, gathering information on a Neo Grimm was no pleasant experience.

"And the last step is to gather on the meeting point on the West side of Menagerie to leave the continent." Summer finished the outlines of the mission assignment.

Four simple steps, not complicated and easy to follow. An easy mission in the ears of a civilian. But alas as it is the norm, simple do not exist in a huntsman life.

"Seeing as how much food is left we can assume that the Squared was killed in the mountains as they leaved the Base." Raven summarized

"But why is the door than so heavenly damaged?" Tai asked.

"I don't know, my first guess would be some stray Grimm, but that is to unlikely, alphas don't attack random buildings, maybe this was a Nest?" Qrow mussed.

"Speaking of the base, what have you found Tai?"

"Just the ordinary status reports in digital work, which I have already loaded on my scroll Summer. Beside that the base is fully function able, the only real damage is on the front door, and every room has they own air circulation, no idea why so don't ask me. The power level is at 50% and we have enough water in the kitchen and shower to freshen us up. The showers are time limited, I raised it to 10 minutes, and that is already the maximum" Tai reported and gave apologizing smile to Raven, who just sighted. It was not his fault but still, she loves her showers, and her hair.

"Also there is a trap door here in the base, but I have no idea where this lead"

"That was mentioned in the early entry's. There is an underwater river with fresh water. They have used it regularly to refile they water supplies. Believing the captains word, the river actually leads two miles from our checkpoint to leave Menagerie."

"Well that sure comes in handy" Qrow quipped in his usually gruff manner "So now what. We wait for Jimmy's order and see where go there?"

"Or we could lock what is behind the locked door" Raven suggested and stand from her seat.

Said and done the whole Team stands before the now unlooked door. Reaching for the handle Tai yanked the door open and was immediately greeted by a foul odor.

"Now we know what happened with the members who stayed behind" Raven comment drily.

Indeed, in the room where two corpses already in a state of decay.

"I would say they are death for two to 3 months" Qrow said as he looked at the corpses, already making an autopsy "Two female it seems"

"Cause of death?" Summer asked as she hold her cloak before her mouth too lesser the smell.

"Suicide"

"What! How did you get to that!?"

"Hole on the scalp, put a huge dust rounds gun in the mouth and shoot them self"

"Why would they do that?" Raven asked now.

"No idea sis"

"Maybe that explained the damage on the front door" Tai said "They teammates have died as they were in the mountain and the Grimm must have been drawn to them because of the grief they felled as they died"

"They must have been brutally killed to such an effect on soldiers" Summer added.

"They must have them on the radar the whole time and heard them die" Raven realized" They also must have marked the position on the map, before they realized that they could not escape the Grimm and Killed themselves"

"Didn't they have voice records when they are connected via radio?" Qrow asked

Shaking his head negative Tai explained "Not until they put the record manually on, otherwise it would be a waste of storage data. Thought, I still have to go through all data and electronic records, I just loaded them on my scroll"

Nodding in understanding and what was left unsaid of what they would do next.

"We should identify them" Summer said.

"One of them is an Arc" Raven called to the surprise of everyone by the side of the corpses.

"How do you know that?"

Raven picked a sheathed sword from the ground with a white sheath, with a click of a button the sheath expanded to a shield with two golden crescent moons on it.

"Crocea Morse" Qrow whispered in silent awe, and then cursed loudly.

"Who is the other Person?" Summer asked and Tai took the dog marks every soldier wears for identification.

"Cammy White and Isabella Arc" He read.

"Guiles Sister and his finance" Summer cursed. She was good friends with the Arc Twins Guile and Isabella as they meet during the Vital festival and Guile being one of the very few from Atlas Military High Ranked Specialist that Qrow actually can stand this fund was a heavy blow for team STRQ.

"Prepare the Body bags, take they weapons and then stand on standby" Summer said, her voice void hard, as she oved out of the Room with the orders.

* * *

"Squad 3, Status Report, on…" Team STRQ were just halfway listen to the rudimental Report given by the Atlas soldier as they sat on the main room after they waited for the time to come to give the daily reports, so far every Team and Squad has proceeded as planned without any casualties or any note able occurrences. Heck they even had they daily dose of Grimm encounters. Just as they feared, Team STRQ was the only group who didn't encounter

This continued for so long till it was the turn for Team STRQ.

"Team STRQ, Report" Ordered Ironwood from the hollo display.

"Team STRQ, Status Report, we managed to reach our base without any trouble in the way"

"Good, how many Grimm's did you encounter?"

"None"

"Excuse me?" The General asked in disbelief

"We said that we reach the base without any trouble, and that was just one of the abnormality"

"…Go one"

"Sir, we didn't encounter any single Grimm during our whole mission in Menagerie"

"And that's not all" Qrow added

"What now"

"The land became a wasteland the further we go in there, and that was not the strangest thing. There where burn marks on the land, some small and narrow, others wide and bright"

"That could be results of fire dust" Ironwood dismissed

"Fire dust is not hot enough to melt stone, general" Tai said.

"…What?!"

"And that's not all. The fire marks are very selected, there where melted stones under a tree and still the three had no signs of burns or that it was on flame. James something able so hot to generate heat high enough to melt stones would also set a three in flame when it where thrown or shot at a stone."

"We think that this is the case of a Neo Grimm" Raven finished

"And what about the Squad?" Ironwood asked

"Two confirmed death of Cammy White and Isabella Arc, the other six members are missing in the mountains, presume they are also death" Summer said.

"Cause of death?"

"Suicide"

"…And the audio records?"

"Damaged, unfortunately. We had to bring them to Beacon or Atlas to repair them" Tai said.

The general was silent for a while, clearly thinking about what he had heard

"On all Teams, immediately make way to the meeting point for evacuation, we stop the mission now. Team STRQ, how far do you think is the mountain lactated away from your base?"

"Three hours for hunters when we move quick" Qrow answered.

"Alright, Team STRQ, I ask your team to move to the mountains and search for any new Grimm there you can find. I know that this is dangerous but we cannot afford to let an unknown Grimm room free in the world. But I want that you only search for a day and immediately return when the suns begin to set down, at the latest time. And try to record everything with you see. Understood"

"Understood sir"

With this last words the call was canceled. With a stern expression Summer turned to her teammates who look as determinate as her.

"Alright team you heard the good old General, we make way to the mountains by sunrise. Make the MCD ready and restock your ammunitions. Tai and Raven, since you two are the only ones without any range options I want you two to pick a gun with you, and when we are at it, we all take some dust grenades with us, just in case."

"What kind of Grimm do you think we will find?" Tai asked concerned

"My best guess would be some burning Grimm or one who generates enough heath to melt stone, in both cases we both would be at a disadvantage" Raven answered.

"It's getting laid, let collect our stuff and hit the hay" Qrow said as he moved to the back of the base.

"He is right, Tai, Raven, would you take the first shift?" Summer asked as both nodded in agreement.

With that Team STRQ prepared for the next day

* * *

 **How do you like it, My first attem at fanfiction after so many years. I hope I can get back there.**

 **Leave a comment, a fav and follow the story**

 **Cya the next time**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**And another chapter of Summer of Gold-Silver**

 **The usual disclaim. No ownership of RWBY**

 **Date of Chapter 03.09.2016**

* * *

 **Prologue Part 2: Gates to Hell**

"I found another!" Tai cried as he found another corpse. Taking the dogs tag he read 'Nanette Licht'

"That makes three now" Qrow said as approached his teammate. After they left the base team STRQ made good work on reaching the mountain. It is afternoon already with a greyed sky and till far they had found the captain of the Squad, a man named 'Logan Sun' and another person named 'Mai Rot'.

Raven and Summer are also searching in the area of the mountain, the MRD working nonstop since they arrived at the mountain. The MRD is the 'Mission Recording Device' an over glorified camera, which can film under water, has a night vision mode, which will turn in automatically, record the Aura and Health status of the Team and can withhold the attacks of a Deathstalker. So, yeah a very sturdy, high quality, camera. Atlas just like to make things sound more importantly then they are. Oh and did I mentioned that it can be wear like this weird eye scan device of this old popular TV show?

The other options are strapping it in front of your clothes or as a headband.

Back to mission

As was said, team STRQ is currently searching the area for not only the missing Squad members but also to identify the Neo Grimm.

And still now have found nothing on the damn mountain. With a heavy sight Tai looked at the clouded sky, the sun shining in small rays true here and there and he see some small black particle move here and there. Probably ash.

"Can you fly around and search for any caves again?" Tai asked and a moment later the fluttering if wings with a loud 'caw' could be heard.

He looked at his remaining teammate and leader as they approached them. Shaking at his silent question they too look at the sky to the flying Crow.

Averting his eyes from the sky Tai's eyes landed on the black swordswoman and his thoughts got back to the night prior.

* * *

-Flashback-

 _A waste array of dust rounds, grenades and guns and rifles lay on the table, neatly sorted, with a sheathed sword on the far side._

 _As ordered form they team leader Tai and Raven are deciding on which range weapon they would use. After they checked that they were fully functional of course._

" _So what do you think we will find tomorrow" Tai asked in an attempt to break the silence as he hold up a standard rifle of the Atlas military and how it holds in the hand._

" _Lots of rocks, more wasteland, death soldier and when we are lucky a new Grimm who will whip our ass" Raven deadpanned as she holds a gun and pulled the slide back to see if it was clean, just for it to break apart. Sighting annoyed she just throw the whole thing away. Stupid gun._

" _Need a hand" Tai ask with mirth_

" _No thank you I have it handled" Raven bite back._

 _Both laugh at joke and Tai just keep staring at Raven. Which doesn't go unnoticed by the black beauty._

" _What?"_

" _It is a long time since I have heard you laugh"_

" _I hadn't much reason to laugh lately" She answered sardonic_

" _For the past four years?" He asked disbelief "has it something to do in what you want to tell us?"_

 _Cursing her brother inside she just nodded._

" _Do, you want to talk about this?" He asked hesitantly_

" _No, not now" She said annoyed. "After the mission"_

" _Did this think you want to talk about has anything to do why you broke up this between us"_

 _Raven was surprised at his hindsight, but thinking a moment she shouldn't be so surprised. Tai could read her well, not well as Qrow, she was an open book for him, but still well enough_

" _Yes" She said defeated_

" _I see"_

 _Silence filled the room once again as they continue to inspect the weapons before them._

" _Do you think we can work around this" Tai said again" If I know what it is, we can work on this, and be together again?"_

 _Raven said nothing, just fiddling with another gun around and avoiding looking at him._

" _Raven?"_

" _No"_

" _What!"_

" _No Tai, I am sorry but this isn't something we can work of" She said still looking away from him._

" _But Raven-"_

" _No Tai!" Raven barked at him and fixed him with a fierce glare. "Please, trust me on this one. It is better this way"_

 _As she said the last part Raven lowered her head so that her hair hides her face._

 _Tai just stared at her as she clenched her fist so hard that her shoulders began to shake. He tried to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder just for her to jerk her head up and forced a smile._

" _Besides, it isn't like there isn't another one waiting for you"_

" _W-What?" He asked with a blush_

" _Oh, please as if I haven't seen it. The looks the touches, you two are not really discreet about it."_

" _I-" Tai tried to say something but again the swordswoman didn't let him_

" _No, really, I am fine. Go for it!"_

" _Are you-"_

" _Yes, Tai I am sure" She said with a little too much force into it and it was clear that Tai didn't believe her. "Soo, what kind of gun will you take with you?"_

 _Knowing that getting any kind of information out of her now is impossible he humored her with showing his weapon of choices_

" _I think I take the assault shot gun with me and this sweet hearth" He said as he holds out a Magnum, model SW M500._

" _Really Tai?" Raven asked with a raised eye brow, a smirk forming on her lips "You aren't THAT small"_

 _ **-Twag-**_

" _Au!"_

* * *

"We got company"

This words brought Tai out of his mussing as Qrow shapeshifted back and landed in front of them, grip already on his sword-scythe.

"A pack of Beowolfs with some Beringels in there"

"Which states are they?" Summer asked as she draw her weapons, twin blades, two single edged straight swords with inbuilt gun. Raven doing the same as she switched to her favorite dust blade, the red one, and Taiyang being the brawler of the group didn't need to draw any weapon and just readied his fist.

"Alpha Level" Qrow said with a wolfish grin and a hard to miss excitement in his voice.

"It looks like this mission finally takes some normality in it" Tai said with an equal amount of anticipation of the following fight.

Summer and Raven didn't say anything but judging from the smirk on their faces, they also itched to slay some Grimm.

Not sooner Qrow said his words the first line of Grimm's appears from the edge of the mountain hill. Giving they battle howl the big Alphas charged at Team STQR.

A red and white blur swept around the Grimm's as white petals appear amount the creatures of darkness.

And before the Qrow or Tai could even draw they weapons the first line of monsters fell. Atop of the corpse where the two huntresses of STRQ who looked quite smug at the male colleges with their weapon sheathed in the hilt.

"Show off's" Both males said in synch and then jumped back into the action as more Grimm began to appear.

* * *

After a not mention worthy time later team STRQ killed all the Grimm's that attack them. Nobody said it but they wear glad that the mission now had some normality in them.

"Nothing beats beating Grimm's" Qrow joked.

"Please brother, spare us your puns" Raven chided rolling her shoulders, but she too had a satisfied smile on her lips. "But I agree, killing Grimm here and there is an oddly relaxing exercise."

"You two have a very strange way to relax" Tai chimed "Ever thought of visiting a professional?"

"We are professional's, Tai" Qrow chided in mirth.

"I mean the head"

"Don't brother, he is a lost chase"

"Hey!"

As the three huntsman and huntress continue to banter looked Summer across the decaying corpses of Grimm with the trademarked black smoke rising in the air.

'Why do something feel off?' Summer asked herself as she watched the smoke scatter in the wind.

"Summer you alright over there?" Tai asked from where the rest of them stand.

Approaching the rest of her team she voiced her concern "Not really, something here just don't feel right"

"Not feel right!" Qrow said "Summer, a horde of Grimm that attacked us is the only thing that was normal during our whole mission"

"That is it Qrow" She stated, gaining everyone's attention "We had three days of silence, then a nearly empty base, no Grimm attack on our way to the mountain and the climb up here and now we got attack by Grimm. It is, you know, just a little convenience that just now something happened that is supposed to happen?"

Tai, Qrow and Raven looked at each other and contemplate her words. She is not wrong, but on the other hand she may just overreact due to the tension on the base. But they were also hunters, they cannot effort to dismiss any kind of irregularity.

"So we should look out for anything unordinary?" Tai asked diplomatically.

"Yes please, at least that would give me a peace of mind" Summer said.

Alright, checking out what is not normal here on the mountain.

Rocks? No.

Sun in the sky? Cloudy, but there.

Shadows? Nope, still casted as they should be.

Deceasing Grimm's. The ordinary.

Black rising smoke? An expectation.

Raven continued to mentally check everything that is there to look at as she gazed her eyes around the area, finally resting on Summer.

The wind is blowing again, trowing her hair in her face and Summers cape flattering against her side, with the black smoke-

Wait!

"Guys! I think what is wrong here!" She called.

"What is it Raven?" Summer asked.

"It is the smoke"

"What?" Qrow asked.

"It is the smoke from the Grimm's, the are not following the wind"

"That's impossible" Tai said "The smoke always flow with the wind"

Summer took a finger in her mouth to wet it and hold it in the air, and realized that Raven is right. The smoke is not flowing with the wind. The others must have realized that too as they now looked where the smoke is heading.

"It looks like it follows a path" She said quietly but loud enough for them to hear.

"Should we follow it?" Raven asked.

"We may better be. Who knows, maybe we find the Neo Grimm" She said as she followed the smoke.

* * *

"That goes far beyond strange" Tai said as they came to a entrance to a cave where the smoke flow in it.

"There are also the rest of the Squared here" Qrow said as he pointed to three corpses on the side of the cave. "Think we should go in?"

"Every ounce of logic in me says no, but the huntress in me says yes, even only to find the Neo Grimm"

"We don't even know if it's in there" Tai reasoned.

Summer pointed at the river of smoke flowing into the cave as a counter argument.

"Good point, but still think that this is too risky"

"I am with Tai on this one" Qrow of all people agreed with him "We don't know the layout of the cave, it is dark and not to forget limited space make it impossible to fight efficiently, especially me, I have the biggest weapon from all of us. Only Tai could fight at his full potential here and Raven can shorter her blades at least."

"I also have this stupid rifle" She said as she put the standard assault rifle of the Atlesian military from her back.

"You both are right" Summer said "and I won't ask you to come with me, I will go in there, look around and be back in an hour"

"Wait! You cannot seriously think of going in there alone!" Tai shouted. "That's Crazy!"

"I know but I have to do it"

"No, you don't. We are coming with you!"

"T-Tai"

"Listen to the big softy Sums, either we all go in there or no one goes" Qrow spoke while giving his sister a smile, as to give her a silent message. As if she could understand him through twin telepathy, she rolled her eyes but nodded in understanding to him. Which looks for Summer like she agrees with him.

"Guys, really" Summer began.

"Oh for the love of it, let's get moving" Raven said annoyed as she pulled out a flash light and put it in front of her chest.

Summer just laugh nervously and followed her sometimes scary teammate.

Qrow followed shortly later but was stopped by a shot gun hold on his chest.

Following the arm holding it he looked eyes with Tai "You will need this more than me"

Giving a curt nod in understanding Qrow took the weapon and switch the attached light on.

* * *

It feeled like hours for team STRQ as they walked true the cave. So far they have found nothing as they got deeper and deeper in the mountain. The light from the flashlights just lightly illuminating the tunnel.

Stones and grit grinding against each other under the boots of the hunters and huntresses, flints falling from the wall and the constant echoes of the steps where the only sounds that kept the silent hunters company.

Summer raised her hand to signal them to stop and then pointed to her ears. Sharping they ears they began to listen intently for any growls or steps that they could hear.

The sound of some mumbling can be heard in the farther end of the tunnel. It could mean that they were a whole bunch of Grimm's cramped in a tight space before them, the Neo Grimm they are searching is near or in the fares off chance that they are survivors.

Signaling them to continue with the weapon ready the moved at a faster pace through the tunnels. The noises getting louder and louder, till it was just around the corner. Rounding it with the weapon brandished, ready to slay the creatures of Darkness and banishing it from the world,

Only to meet an empty hall.

Again.

And silence.

Never a good sight.

Qrow being on the rear for support did a hundred-eighty turn to get any surprise sneak attack. Tai is pointing his light on the ceiling in case a Grimm has dig a tunnel up there to catch his pray of guard and Summer doing the same with the ground while Raven keeped her eyes ahead of them.

Nothing.

"The whole thing sucks!" Qrow hissed in silence.

"Qrow!"

"No! It been hours Summer and we find nothing. No Grimm, no corpse. Nothing. I say we take our legs and make a hast way back and off this cursed island. Since the fucking base I have a bad feeling about this whole mission. And for once I would hear of this tiny voice of reason in my head and get the fuck out of here!"

"Qrow I know what you-" Summer started but was interrupted by her female teammate

"There is light ahead of us"

"What?"

"Make the lights out I think there is some light ahead of us"

And indeed there was a light at the end of the path. A dark eerie red light.

"You did say?" Summer ask rhetorical.

"Just get over this" Qrow growled as he moved pass her to where the light is coming from.

It gets distinctly warmer as Qrow came closer to the light and found out why. Qrow and the rest of STRQ entered a huge cave filled with red hot lava.

"Take cover" Summer said as they entered the hall. Pouring from the walls where rivers of red hot melted stone that flow like a waterfall to a large lake of fire. And among the fire red death wear many creatures of Grimm.

"This is a fucking Volcano" Qrow said amused "Of all things we find we-" Qrow took a sharp breath as he laid eye upon what is in the center of the lake. He began to shake.

"Qrow, what is?" Tai asked concerned. Qrow didn't answer. It doesn't seem like he even heard him. His wide eyes just focusing on the center of the hall as he continued to shake.

Follow his gaze he too feeled fear "What. Is. That?"

Summer and Raven having heard him too looked at the center of the lake and caught they breaths.

In the middle of the lake is a platform of black stone. But it was what was on the platform that let team STRQ freeze like a dear in head light.

Chained on a Wall was a humanoid looking creature that is on a very advance state of decay. The smell of rotten flesh hit team STRQ as they looked at the exposed bones of this thing. The rib cage is showing and only partly concealed with a very thin layer of skin. The moving of the lungs indicating that it is still alive. His face was nearly nonexistent as the lover jaw is missing and it looks like a burned skull with little remaining flesh on it. They had to hold down they puke as they saw some black and white insects, probaply fly based grimms moving around the body.

The most horrifying thing are the spikes. They were not natural, but man made. Like a plug, and that on several parts on his body. Two on each arm and leg, two really huge ones on the lung, one through his hearth, one through both hands and feet, each for his eye and one through his mouth. Around his ankle and wrist and his throat are cuffs but they would bet good Lien that they are also piecing through this flesh.

"The smoke!" Raven said under her breath "It goes to this…thing!"

Indeed, the black smoke of the death Grimm is flowing to the chained creature as it seems like it is melting with it.

"You wanted to find you Neo Grimm Summer and here you have it, now let's go!" Raven urged, for once not having the desire to fight her opponent.

"Did you all have good pictures of it?" She asked in return

"More than enough" Qrow snapped "Not let's get the fuck out of her"

The sound of a whip cracking catches the attention of all humans as a light red glowing string wrapped itself around team STRQ and yanked them of the cliff.

Flying the short distance team STRQ landed on the platform in front of the trapped humanoid thing. Slowly looking up they just now realized how big this thing is.

And how humongous it was. The toe of that thing was just as big as Tai on his full length. The humming of the insect Grimm's is nearly overwhelming and sent a shiver down the spines of the seasoned Hunters. The fact that those insects are as big as them didn't help either.

The sound of something heavy landing behind them took they attention away from the monstrosity to another unholy sight.

Towering around 10 meter over them stands another unknown Grimm.

'Another Neo Grimm?" Summer asked herself in shock as she took in the appearance of the new opponent. Standing on his hind legs and his strong arms and hand like claws gave the bulky Grimm a humanoid appearance, wasn't it for the skeletal fingers that spread out of his back like wings without any skin and fin on it. It was typical Grimm black with only the wings and face was the typical white bone mask. The typical red marks of the Grimm, normally adorning the face mask, wear spread out over his entire body and has a light glow on it. She could also see a thick long tail between his legs and he hold the same red glowing whip that cached them by surprise in his hands. The mask of the Grimm has a demonic appearance with two downside curved horns coming from his side let it appear like a spawn of hell.

Fitting, considered the location.

With a mighty roar the Grimm enflamed itself from the red lines of his body. The flames spread out from his entire body to the wings on his back, giving them the appearance of flaming wings.

"Just our lucky day, we find a Neo Grimm" Qrow said as he readied his weapon in sword form, eyes fixed on the Grimm before him. "How should we call this big fella?"

"Demon would be a fitting name" Raven said as she changed her dust blades to the light blue of the ice dust Blades.

"Nah, Grimm in general are called that" He said as he tossed the Shot Gun back to Tai, who cached it without looking.

"Hellspawn, given where we find him"

Nodding in agreement Qrow turned to Summer and asked her what she think the Neo Grimm should be called.

"How about we survive this first and then think about a name. He doesn't look like he will let us escape" Summer snarled as she draws her swords and aimed the gun point at the Grimm. "And I would go with Fire Bat"

"Boo!"

"Shut it! Tai, you stay in the back and give us cover, do not engage in close combat. Raven, take care of the whip, your swords are long enough to keep you away from the fire. Qrow and I are on the front. Go!"

Rushing at the flaming Grimm the three hunters if STRQ engage the giant in combat.

Swinging his whip in a might arc to the charging hunters Tai shot a round from his gun to the face of the Grimm causing him to cover his face with the arm holding his whip, causing his aim to miss. Raven jumped up to the swinging whip and cutting them to pieces as Qrow and Summer slashed ad his arm, causing to rear back in pain.

Pressing the advantage Qrow, Raven and Summer continue to slash and shot at him in tandem with Tai aiding them from the back.

Getting frustrated the Grimm flapped his wings one time, causing a mighty guts of wind to blow the three hunters to the ground. Rearing his arm back the broken whip began to regrow in three new whines. With unexpected precision each whine wrapped around the three hunters.

Raising his arm and swinging it down, the fire Grimm slammed SRQ to the ground, leaving heavy craters in there.

Cursing under his breath Tai rushed to the Grimm and with a mighty leap jumped high enough to come face to face with it. With a mighty roar Tai did what he can do best.

Punch the Grimm in the face.

The punch was strong enough to cause the Grimm to stumble back while holding his face with his free hand.

Using the distraction Tai punched the wrist of his weapon hand, causing the Grimm to let go of his weapon.

'Hot!'

The red wines of the whip began to disappear as it falls to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Tai asked his freed teammates as he came to them.

"Define alright" Qrow groaned.

"This is no ordinary Grimm" Summer said

"It has to be century's old to fight this efficient" Raven added, before looking to Tai "What about you? Are your hands alright"

"Just a light burn, my Aura is already healing it"

"Still stay back, you don't have the reach we do with our weapons"

"Yes Mama"

"Don't call me that"

"Not to interrupt you two flirting but this thing is back, and it looked pissed" Qrow said.

Snarling at team STRQ and looking downright pissed, the fire Grimm is charging head first into them.

Jumping to the side team STRQ easily evaded the primitive attack.

Looking behind it the Grimm huffed annoyed as he saw he had missed. Stretching his hand, the red whip began to materialize in it again.

"You got to be kidding me!" Qrow complained.

"How good is your aim Tai?" Summer asked.

"Pretty good, why?"

"Think you can hit it with a grenade?"

"I can" Tai smirked getting what she has planned. "Which one should I use?"

"Ice seems very efficient on him" Raven stated.

"We distract his arms; you throw the grenade. Raven and I will take the whip arm; Qrow you took the other one"

"Got it" He said as he transformed his sword to a Scythe.

Charging on the Grimm again Summer and Raven rushed to Whip once again, using her supper speed the whip was cut again. The black swordswoman then used her long sword to cut the Grimm's wrist causing it to snarled in annoyance at the two huntresses.

Qrow's approach is much more simple. While the Grimm is occupied with Raven and Summer he swung his mighty Scythe in a big arc and rammed the blade halfway in his arm. Screaming in pain Qrow let a smirk grow on his face. His smirked just grow as he saw Tai throwing the grenade in the open mouth of the Grimm.

Giving his weapon a thug he yanked it out of his arm and jumped back to Tai with Summer and Raven.

"Nice throw, Tai" He compliment his teammate on his aim, only to look at his shocked face "What?"

"Your weapon!"

"What is with MY SCYTHE!" Qrow cried as he saw what happened with his priced weapon. Half of the blade was melted clean away. To be exactly the half that was inside the Grimm's arm was melted away.

GULP

The sound of something being swallowed could be heard, which then took Qrow attention away from his broken weapon to the Grimm that just destroyed his prized weapon.

"YOU DESTROYED MY SCYTHE! I HOPE YOU DIE FROM THAT EXPLOSION YOU FUCKING SHITFACE OF A GRIMM!" Qrow screamed in rage and delight. Race for his destroyed weapon and delight because he thing that his treasure will be avenged with the explosion that will happen.

Which never came.

Instead the flames of the Grimm began to shrink and the red lines of the Grimm began to turn blue.

Then ice began to cover the Grimm like the flames did earlier. Instead of a shroud of flames a skin of ice is covering the Grimm and the flaming wings wear replaced with a mist of could.

Taking a deep breath, the now Ice Grimm let out another roar, summoning a blizzard this time.

"WHAT IN HELL!" No one know who screamed that, just that team STRQ was now trapped in a prison of ice.

'We are trapped' Summer thought in shock as the situation dawn on her. Looking at her teammates the expression on their faces told her that they too came to the same realization.

The sounds of heavy steps accompanied the big Grimm as he approached the trapped team STRQ.

Ravens breath haggard as she looked to the towering Grimm with wide fearful eyes.

Qrow was frantically shaking his head in denial muttering something about nightmares and dreaming.

Tai is laughing and crying at the same time.

And Summer? Her tears are just flowing freely as they began to make way to pick her up.

'I don't want to die! Not like this! Not before I hadn't had the change to start a family. Please someone, help us' Summer though frantically as the hands of the Grimm are mere inches away.

THUG

The hand stopped

THUG

The Grimm retreated his hand and looked behind him. Summer led her breath out she didn't know she hold.

THUG

There was this sound again.

THUG

Craning her neck to see past the Grimm that was just moments away to devour her.

THUG

"What the fuck?" Qrow ask in a low voice, not believing his eyes.

THUG

"That's not possible" Raven said in the same disbelieving voice her brother used.

THUG

The big Grimm stepped to the side and Summer could now see what both Branwen twins have seen.

Approaching them were two humanoid figure, like the demonic Grimm they just fought. But this one has a less demonic build than this one. Accompanying them where a horde of Grimm's.

The one on the left is a large, domineering figure covered entirely in skeletal armor, with glowing red eye sockets and spikes adorning his shoulders and head. He has a dark, flowing cape situated on his back, which covers his upper arms and runs down to his lower legs. His head is just a human skull with an everlasting grin.

He looked like Skull knight.

The other figure remembered one of a priest. With the towering head made of bones and black fluttering skin hanging from his body like a rope, which reach his feet's. It had a necklace made out of small square stones that look like a scarf of a priest they saw in church, and he is wearing it like one. Three or four stones side by side. He had a hooked that he holds in his hand and stamped the ground every time he takes a step, this figure looks like a Grimmified version of a bishop.

It didn't help that both figures had red like eyes. Alone the appearance of humans stopped team STRQ for thinking them as Grimms.

Stopping in 5 meters before them, the one with the staff signaled them to stop.

Looking around them team STRQ noticed that the plateaus over them are filled with Grimm. Like an audience watching a play in the theater where they looking at them.

"A cult!" Tai exclaimed "We are in the middle a fucking cult!"

"Of all thing I thought we found here, that was the last thing I expected to find here" Qrow said as the Bishop walked to them. Or more precisely, to Summer.

Grapping her face roughly he forced he to look at his face.

Silver eyes are looking at red glowing eyes.

The Bishop began to make some strange sounding noises and it seems to be in exited.

Showing her head away he walked past the trapped hunters in front of chained decaying body.

It began to chant another row of strange sounding noises. Definitively not human.

"Is this thing talking to the other thing?" Tai asked in disbelieve.

"If I wouldn't know it better I would say yes" Summer answered.

The Bishop stopped his rambling as the giant began to answer in his own gurgling noises. The Bishop nodded just and turned back to team STRQ.

Walking slowly around them, the Priest raised his hands and traced his fingers around they cheeks. Tai was the first he reached, who tried to wiggle his head away, to no wail, his neck is solid frozen. A shiver run through his body as the Bishop traced his finger along his left check and along his jawline to his chin. The shiver was not because he was encased in ice.

Qrow was the next, who tried to bite the fingers of. The result was a very firm grip on his face and a painful squeezing of the face. Red strip bruises are now to seen.

Raven spit the dark Priest in his face. The answer was a back hand slap.

The last was Summer, who just glared at him as he caressed her face like a lover would do.

With a light nudge of his staff he broke the ice prison of the hunters.

Tai tried to tackle him the moment he was free, just for him be redirected and falling with a thud to the ground.

Giving the brawler a last glance he walked back to his armored companion.

"What are they doing?" Tai whispered to his teammates as he stands up.

No one answered him as those two, no, three with the demonic Grimm standing there looking behind them up to the chained giant.

The fly's roused like a storm over team STRQ, the humming getting louder and louder, as the monstrosity began to jerk and spasm. The hunters stared with revulsion as the stomach began to convulse and something began to travel up the gullet. It got worse as some black phlegm squelched from the pale in his mount and down his not existing chin as it landed with a sickening splash on the ground. Some remaining slime straining the body to the corpse.

The phlegm then began to move and rise. Higher and higher it began to take shape. First appear some antlers, no, horns, piecing the skin of the slime. Then two long scrawny arms appear. Straighten up a new enemy appeared from the black goo.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Qrow cursed "How many fucking Neo's will we find here?!"

The new Grimm just let out a deep chuckle as if he understood what Qrow just said. This new Neo had the appearance of a goat, with two curved horns pointing from his head, hooves as feet's and claw like hands. It had small bones on his knee caps and elbows, along his forearms where small pattern of bones, like a wrist guard. It stood seven feet tall.

Turning his attention to the three Grimm on behind them he let out the same strange sounding noises as the Bishop before did. The Bishop answered in the same manner back.

"They are communicating" Summer said surprised. "I first thought that I just image that but now I am certain. They are communicating with each other"

"But that's impossible! Grimm aren't capable to talk" Qrow exclaimed, and then added uncertainly and a hint of fear "Or are they?"

"Just the older Grimm's are capable of some kind of intellect" Raven added, also with the same dread in her voice as her brother "But never were there any report that they could talk. Even in Grimm language and that this new born Grimm can communicate with the older ones is just as unsettling"

"What the hell have we got into?" Tai asked distressed. At this point no one in team STRQ denied that the Bishop and Knight weren't Grimms.

With a snort the goat Grimm took a step forward and got into a loose stance, beckoning his finger at them, as if it was challenging team STRQ to a duel. Four on one. And the three Grimm behind them seem content too just watch, along of the rest of the Grimm on the higher platforms.

Team STRQ took they stances too.

"How much Aura do we have left?" Summer asked.

"Tai currently has the most of us, we both are nearly on half and Qrow is around sixty" Raven summarized.

"Tactic Griffin, then Summer crane" Summer ordered, already forming a battle play.

Tai and Raven took the front as both got ready to attack, the goat is still standing loosely.

On an unseen signal both hunters rushed at the Grimm. Raven with her sword slashed at the Grimm in quick successions. Diagonal slash from left down to right up, the Grimm turned his body and tittle his head, missing the strike. Second strike, vertical down, aiming to split his skull, avoided again. Stapp to the body, face, shoulder. Everyone avoided with the minimal about of movement of the Grimm. With each strike the grin of the Grimm got wider and wider, as if he was enjoying

Evading a horizontal slash by bending backwards to the point where his head touch the ground came Tai's part of the team attack.

Rushing close to the ground, Tai gathered Aura in his arm to deliver a strong uppercut as the Grimm bent back straight wards. It titled his head to the side again and countered with a strong knee to Tai's guts.

Gasping as the wind were kick out of him the Grimm followed with his own uppercut to his Adams apple, which sent the hunter flying in the air. If it wasn't for his strong Aura, this hit would have killed him.

"TAI!" Raven cried in concern as she saw her ex-boyfriend's aura depleting as the Grimm delivered a roundhouse kick to the air bound hunter, sending him flying to Raven, who catches him in midair in her arms.

"Are you all right?" She asked in concern and realized what redundant question this was. This Grimm depleted his Aura from eighty percent to zero with three precisely attacks. And Tai has the strongest Aura in the Team.

Her worries increased as she noticed that the Grimm in the background where cheering on the goat Grimm for bringing one hunter down.

Two blurs passed her. Directing her sight, she saw how her brother and leader where fighting the Grimm.

And it went horrible for the humans.

The Grimm is evading all attacks of Qrow and Summer with ridiculous ease that you would think that a freshman of the hunter preparing schools where fighting there.

Raven winched as he grabbed Qrow's scythe by his shaft and redirect the staff to hit Summer in her stomach.

The roar of the Grimm's cheering went louder.

"We have to get out of here" Tai chough

"How?" She asked as she looked at Tai, still in her arms.

"Move APA" He answered with a steeled gaze.

Something heavy landing before them, something white. White like Summers hood.

Moving her eyes to the Grimm Raven breath stocked in her throat as she saw that the Grimm managed not to just defeat Summer but also managed to disarm Qrow and hold him host ache, a hand firmly gripping his shoulder, with the other holding his scythe. Summers twin blades laying on the ground.

Carelessly, even bored, the Grimm kicked the two blades to the lava see, while still holding a firm grip on her brother.

She didn't know when she moved, or that she has drawn her blade, all she know was that she was already in the air, ready to slice the Grimm in two from behind.

As the she moved her blade down to cleave this foe the fiend spun around and blocked her attack with his hand, shattering her blade and bringing a shimmer of black light.

Like the Aura of her Brother.

Raven looked wide eyed in shock as she saw the shards of her blade and the screaming form of her brother floated in the air, strangely she didn't hear his scream or the defeating roar of the Grimm in the background.

Neither did she see the blind side of the scythe hitting her head or the kick to the edge of the platform, or that the Grimm has also stolen her weapon.

Groaning she looked in fear as the Grimm approached her slowly, sliding the hilt of her sword into the sheath and activating the dust blade rotator and drawing out another red dust blade.

'Is this how I die?' She asked herself as the Grimm raised her own sword, not the slightest shocked that the Grimm had figured out how to use her weapon. At this point on nothing would surprise her anymore. 'Killed by a Grimm with my own weapon'

She laughs at this thought, never ever expecting to die from a weapon wielding Grimm.

The goat Grimm was now before her, sword hold high and a wicked wide grin plastered on his face, clearly enjoying what it was doing and going to do.

Raven closed her eyes and feeling a little ashamed of herself, for all her gloating and talking, in the eyes of death she didn't found the strength to look it in the eye.

She heard an explosion, a cry of pain and a swoosh with a rush of wind against her skin.

Blinking she saw herself in the arms of Summer and Tai before her, shooting at the Grimm with his shotgun. White pedals flying in the air.

"RAVEN PORTAL!" He roared as he shot another shell at the Goat, who now snarled in annoyance at this puny human.

"THE OTHERS ARE COMMING" Summer cried this time as she saw the other three Grimm approaching them fast, taking her out of her stupor.

Raising her arms both high, swung she them in a mighty arc down, creating a dark red portal.

"TAI!" Summer cried as she jumped with Raven into the portal.

Taking Qrow in his arm, the blond brawler jumped after his leader and teammate in the portal.

The Portal vanished, leaving only bewildered Grimms behind.

Silence filled the cave, only the flowing of the magma being the only sound heard.

And then a cry of utter and pure rage.

* * *

 **Holly shit, writing this took me forever, I hope you liked the chapter and I know the fight wasn't that spectacular, I am not good at fighting scenes. But hey, I am learning.**

 **Now to the Neo Grimms. Well there where many of them now where they.**

 **To the first one I have is orientated by the 'Lord of the Rings' Series from the legendary scene 'YOU SHAL NOT PASS', the flaming Balrog.**

 **The second one is inspirited by the Skull knights of the Dark Souls series and from the anime series Berserk.**

 **The Third one is really looks like a Bishop as Grimm.**

 **And the Fourth Neo Grimm, well I saw the picture of Goat demons, and here you have it. These pictures of them look really terrifying.**

 **'And what about the corpse with the unnecessary amount of chains and spikes rammed in his body?' You ask? Well that would be a spoiler, now would be?**

 **Also you may have noticed that I wrote the Bishop sometimes with capital B and sometimes with lover b. Well that was intentional, as the one with the capital B is referred directly to the Bishop Grimm**

 **Welp, that was it for the AN and if you like it please leave a review, follow and favorite the story.**

 **And constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **TheNiemand**


	3. Prologue Part 3

**Hello again and welcome to the next chapter of Summer of Gold-Silver**

 **The traditional disclaimer that I do not own RWBY**

 **A note that I forgot to say. English is not my native language and I hope that the texts are still gramatically readable for you all**

 **Date of first post of Chapter 3: 30.09.2016**

* * *

Prologue Part 3 Escape of Menagerie

Air burned in Tai's lungs as he run for his life while holding an unconscious Qrow in his arms. Ravens portal just managed to bring them to the base of the mountain due to her low Aura reserves, depleting the rest she had completely. Which means that every member of STRQ is now running on zero Aura and are out of weapons, not counting the Shotgun and Magnum of Tai with his five grenades and the assault rifle Raven took with her. That may doesn't look to bad at first, if it wasn't for the fact that the Shotgun just has now eight shells left, the rifle one spar mag and the magnum just ten shots.

No melee weapon and very limited amount of ammunition. And a very long way to go.

Not a favorable situation the hunters found themselves in. The fact that it is already dark and where in the middle of a forest.

There was a reason why hunters choose to use a gun hybrids or just a classic after all.

Slowing down to catch his breath, Tai saw that Summer and Raven are doing the same. He placed Qrow against a tree and sat down beside him.

Taking some more deep breaths Tai feel fatigued taking over him, probably because his body stopped producing adrenalin. He wanted to ask Summer what they should do now when a way to familiar roar could be heard in the distance.

With eyes widen in fear the three hunters looked to the mountain to see a blue glowing Grimm on the top spreading his finless wings.

With a startup and using his whip, now blue, to give himself some extra momentum, the demonic Grimm lifted himself in the air and used his wings to glide the mountain down.

Directly to team STRQ.

"Oh Shit! RUN!" Tai swore as he picked Qrow up and run for his life once again.

"How did it get out here this fast!" Raven asked

"I don't care! RUN!"

Branch under branch, stone over stone team STRQ run away from the alarming fast Grimm who is catching up on them in no matter of times.

With a mighty flap of his wings the Demon Grimm produced a powerful gust of wind which took STRQ at full force.

Tai had no change to evade it, with Qrow in his arms. So he felled to the ground with no change to catch himself.

The two other huntresses managed to land on the feet's. With a resonating sound the Grimm landed between the threes, having found a place wide enough for his form.

With a scowl on his face he realized the threes are hindering his movements.

A wide swing of his arms, wings and tail quickly took care of this problem, whipping threes of the ground, some with their roots too.

Evading the falling threes Raven pulled out the rifle from her back and aimed at the towering Grimm. She knew that the weapon was useless against this enemy and would do nothing more than annoy it, but it was more her to calm her nerves than for actually combat.

She saw a blur on the corner of her eyes. Turning around she just saw the end of a fist meeting her face. Being to close and too fast to react Raven flied with a cry a good length before she hit the hard ground, leaving a tray behind her as she slides a bit.

Two more body's landed beside her. Raising her head, Raven saw the Skull Knight holding Tai with one hand in the air, his feet trashing useless in the air as he gasps for air. Giving him a last dark look he tossed him carelessly to the ground. Crawling to him on instinct, Raven took Tai in her arms.

Groaning Tai looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers. His full of fear and worry. She didn't need to hear it, but she feels it that he saw the same expression on her eyes.

One of those Neo Grimms was more than enough to defeat them, all of them working together? They are not even attempting to delusion themselves with the thought of surviving.

Squeezing his hand as a freezing wind is howling over them, encasing them in ice once more.

The Knight walked in front of them as the Bishop emerged from the shadows. The demon stayed where it was, illuminating them in an ere blue light, and the Goat joined the other two.

Again they were talking with each other in an incomprehensible amount of noises. The conversation was short lived as the three came to an agreement. If the nodding of their heads was any indication.

Yanking them to up and proceeding to line them up in a row like they were about to be executed. Qrow on the far left, who is now slowly is waking up, and Raven on the right with Tai beside her.

Exhausted, wounded and with no Aura team STRQ could do nothing more than to wait for the execution. The Goat standing behind them and the Knight before them, like a warden watching over his prisoners.

With his trademark stamp of his staff and a non-rhythmical rattle of his scarf the Bishop walked in front of Summer.

Ramming his staff to the ground the Bishop grapped Summer by her collar and hived her up. Fearful silver eyes looked into blood red glowing ones. Blinking her fear away she gave a look of deviance. She would not give the Grimm the stratification of dying with scared eyes.

The Bishop raised his free hand over Summers head. She let out a scream of pain as a silver glow is spreading out if her body and inside the hand of the Grimm Bishop.

Tai, Raven and Qrow watched mesmerized as more and more silvery mist flow out of Summer to the Grimms hand till it suddenly stopped.

Closing his hand to a fist, the Bishop squeezed it once, and revealed a small square stone, like the many his scarf is made of. The only difference being that this stone was not bone white, but gray silver.

Letting go of her, Summer collapsed to the ground. The Bishop paid her no mind as he holds the stone in the air, in the same way one would hold a diamond against the light to admire its beauty.

Tai tried to stand up to attack the damned priest but a jagged sword stopped him.

Following the weapon Tai saw the Knight chidden him like a parent would do with his child. This wanker is even waggling his damned finger! And this bloody Goat just kicked Qrow as he tried to attack too.

Turning his attention away from Tai to Raven, the Knight gripped her roughly by her hairs and forced her to her feeds.

Filled with hatred and rage Raven gave the Knight such a glare that every other huntsman in Remnant would have died on the spot when they would lock eyes with the huntress.

Him?

This pitiful look just amused him, if the dark chuckle is any give away.

Twisting his hand holding her hair he didn't hesitated to shove his tongue in her mouth as she cried out in pain.

"RAVEN!" Tai cried in horror as he saw his ex-girlfriend getting tongue rapped by a Grimm!

With a powerful war cry Tai rose from the ground and tried to tackle this bloody Knight.

Keyword tried.

Not sooner as he took his first step this damned Goat kicked him in his spines, sending him flying to the ground. To make sure he doesn't try to interfere again, this demon goat stepped on his back. And just for good measure he took the magnum out of his holder and pressed it into his checks.

Rage!

Hatred!

Anger!

And fear.

That was all Tai just could feel at the moment.

Rage at this bloody damned Goat for interfering, and for this cursed smug look it had on his face.

Hatred for this Knight who is now foundling Ravens breasts, he has some time rammed his sword to the ground.

Anger at himself for being so pathetically weak.

And at least fear because Raven is now also glowing like Summer was just moments ago.

The pained cry of Qrow told him that he is now undergoing the same procedure Summer just went on.

He looked back to the Goat on his back and this accused grin of his just got wider.

Tai could not ponder on this any longer as he was also heaved from the ground. Coming face to face with the Knight.

Griping his checks with one hand roughly he pressed his hand and force open Tai's mouth. Not wasting any time, the Knight shove his tongue in Tai too.

A feeling of utter disgust and terror came over the hunter as he feeled the Grimms thick tongue forced his way down his throat.

He wanted to puke, but the thick muscle waggling his way down his only exit filled the whole channel. His vision started to turn black due to the lack of oxygen and Tai feeled himself getting weaker and weaker by every passing moment.

What feeled like hours, which actually just took barely a minute the Knight let go of Tai and the hunter collapsed to the ground, coughing heavily.

"What *chough* What have you done to us?!"

The Knight ignored him and just brought his hand for his face and vomit out two square stones out.

One bone white like the rest, the other one is-

…is Red!

The Knights red eyes widen and let out a straddled cry out as he saw the multi red shaded stone. He didn't notice that he dropped the other stone to the ground in surprise.

He stared at the stone in his hand began to laugh hoarsely.

This seem to caught the attention of the tree Grimms, causing them to allocate the Knight, ignoring the hunters.

Using they distraction, Tai crawled away from the Knight and the other Grimms to the rest of his team.

"What have they done?" Qrow whispered.

"I don't know and why are they so fascinated with this red stone?" Tai answered back as the other three Grimm huddle together, transfixed with the gem.

They talked in a haste whisper, as if they couldn't believe what they are seeing. The Knight just nodded in affirmation and hold out the stone for the others to confirm for themselves.

The Bishop took it first. Holding it between his fingers, he examined it like he did it with the silver one from Summer. His hand began to shake and with barely contained excitement he confirmed that it was real.

The Goat just exclaimed something that the hunters think would be similar as a "WHAT!" as the he snatched the red stone out of the Bishops hand and stared intently at it.

He too began to shake with excitement after a while and began to jump and dance around the clearing, laughing, cheering.

STRQ huddled closer together as the Goat started to frightened them even more.

The Goat Grimm stopped his little dance on the shoulders of the Demon and shoved the stone in his face.

Raising his massive hands, the Goat dropped the stone in his. Closing his massive fingers around it, the Demon grinned too, and let out a booming laugh. Arms raised in victory.

Summer, Tai, Raven and Qrow are just getting more confused and frightened at this.

"What the fuck is going on! What is it with this bloody fucking stone!" Qrow cursed.

Which was a mistake as the four of them remembered that they were still some humans there.

The Goat asked the Knight and Bishop something, while indicating with his head at the hunters.

The Knight answered, which seems to please both the Demon and Goat.

Fixing the hunters with an intense stare the Goat spoke again, and again the Knight answered. The Demon added something to, which the Bishop instigated to go on.

Jumping the bit, the Goat grabbed Raven and throw her to the Knight while separating the other hunters from each other.

The Demon picked Tai up, his hand closing around his body completely.

The Goat fixated on Qrow and closed his hands around his throat and lifting him in the air. His feet trashing useless in the air and with the long arms of the Goat he couldn't even kick himself free.

The Grimm leaned his head to the side as he looked closer at Qrow and registrated the MRD. Curious he tugged it from Qrow's ear and hold it in his one hand, while still holding Qrow with his other hand.

It looked confused at the device, analyzing it. It looked at the words and the cameras. Holding it up, the Grimm cried out to the others.

The other three looked at what he is holding. The Goat called some more. The Demon looked at Tai and picked his MRD from hos front with his fingers. An impressive feet, considering his size.

Raven cried as the Knight picked her up roughly by her hair again. He took the MRD and looked at it. Moving his sight to the Bishop, who also have taken Summers from her.

He said something and Bishop agreed. Closing his strong hands, the Knight crushed the MRD in his hands to dust.

Crackling madly the Goat did the same and then continued to strangle Qrow, who is already losing colors.

The Demon simply eat the device. A comical sight, if it wasn't such a dire situation.

Raven looked with fearfull eyes at the Grimm Knight, who still hold a firm grip on her hair.

SHRED

Averting her eyes from the Knight, she saw the Bishop has ripped Summers blouse open with a dagger he pulled out of who knows where. Wandering her eyes further she saw that her brothers head had turned purple and his eyes unfocused.

Moving to the last member, Tai struggled to break free as the Demon maid ways to eat him.

A shudder of disgust overcame her as a long, slimy tongue traced cheeks and neck. The Knight laughed darkly at her misfortune and her feebly attempts to break free.

Kicks, punches and even a knee to the crotch didn't faced the dark Grimm Knight.

Bringing her face closer to his, he savored her feelings of fear and loathing.

"OPEN FIRE!"

All four Grimms stopped what they were doing and looked at the source of the voice.

To meet with flying bullets.

Crying in rage the Demon did the first ting in mind and throw Tai the assembled Soldiers on the fallen trees.

Tai collided with one of them, they Aura saving him from most damage, and saving Tais life with him acting as a human cushion.

The Knight showed Raven roughly to the ground and turned to the Squared who dared to interfere, drawing his Sword and shield.

Raising her head, Raven saw that the Goat was already on the Soldiers, having killed some in the process already.

"squad 5, now!" Command the Commander of the Squad as more soldiers appeared from the fallen tree hill, among them the one Tai collide with, and shooted more bullets at the Grimm.

At first glance it seems that the soldiers are slowly overwhelming the Grimms.

Keyword seems.

The Goat blocked a sword strike from a soldier with his arm, trapped it in the same process and broke it and then killed him with a strong kick. In the same flued motion, he head-butted another one who came too close, breaking his helmet and skull.

The Knight disintegrated and beheaded the other soldiers here and there. His strong armor and big shield protecting him from any harm.

The Demon used his whip to send some soldiers flying and the Bishop's scarf glowed briefly before he sent out a lightning strike, sending a three in flames and humans to death.

Before anyone could notice it, the two squad of Atlas finest soldiers were killed. 16 well trained human and Faunus in combat against the Grimm, were killed.

The four Grimm huddeld together and discuss animatedly where those other humans came from. The Goat hold up another MRD he picket from a corpse. This seemed to annoy the Bishop and Knight even further.

The Knight ordered the Goat to collect all MRD's from the corpses.

This action confused Raven and Summer, who had regrouped during the short fight. Why would the Grimm be interested in the MRD? Except they knew what it is and what it does. This however brings the question up, why would they care. Could it be, that those Grimms want to keep they existence a secret!

Apparently.

They just destroyed the MRD's.

The Grimm are talking again with each other, and Raven saw Tai hiding behind the thress, observing them.

The Grimm came to a decision.

Taking the red stone back, the Knight swallowed it whole.

Drawing his sword and holding it high, he swung it down.

Ravens heart stopped beating and her breath hitched in her throat.

Bevor the Grimm Knight opened a dark red pulsing portal.

Ravens portals!

She must have maid some noices, because the Goat noticed them.

Slapping the Bishop by his arms, he pointed at those two.

Acting as if he just remembers that they were there, the Bishop appeased him with some words.

Open his palm, a black mist rose in the air.

Closing his hands after enough mist was released in the air, the Bishop stepped into the portal, the Demon and Knight following. The Goat gave them one last smirk back and stepped also in the portal.

The black mist swept in the air of the clearing, before it moved at the corpses of the fallen soldiers at a rapid speed.

Getting a strange feeling in their guts, both huntresses saw how the once death bodies rose from the ground.

With Grimm red eyes.

"Zombies" Raven said in horror and disbelieve as she looked at the resurrected mans. The red glowing eyes, missing limbs and the light of the burning fire was this the picture right out of a nightmare. Some of those Zombies even are missing they legs.

At an alarming speed the Zombies rushed at the two huntresses.

Summer shrieked as a hand grabbed her feet. Acting on instinct, Raven kicked the legless torso away and searched her surrounding for any kind of weapon lying nearby.

Aura or not, they are still trained and skilled huntresses.

Avoiding the first attack with a roll, Raven picked a sword from the ground in the process.

Bashing the hilt in the face of a Zombie, to close to cut him, spinning she sliced once torso open.

This didn't stop the Zombie and it continued to attack, tacking her by surprise.

Struggling to be not bitten, Tai saved her with a haymaker, sending the Zombie flying.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes"

"We have to behead them or break they skulls to finish them of."

"What?"

"The only ones who didn't became zombies are those who have they head cut of or broken." Tai answered as he saw the Zombie he just sent flying standing up again.

Summer was already beheading Zombies with easy. They resurrection as undead took a heavy toll on their skills, as they only way of attack seemed to be charge blindly in and tried to bite them.

With Summers speed, her skills and Tai's strength, this should be no problem at all. Even when she noted that Summer moved slower than usual. Probably because of Aura exhaustion.

Wait a minute.

"Where is Qrow?"

Tai flinched at her question and then looked sadly at her.

"No!" She said with widen eyes. Looking frankly around the area, her hearth stopped once again.

There was her brother, with red glowing eyes and red Grimm marks spreading out of his eye sockets.

Marking him as a grimmified Zombie.

She didn't hear Tai's screams, or noticed that she moved, or her own battle cries, or how she cut body parts apart and she really didn't notice all the blood that flew in the air and on her clothes.

* * *

After the last Zombie was slayed the remaining members of team STRQ just now registered what happened.

"Zombie!" Summer screamed "We just fought a bunch of gimmified Zombies!"

"We already realized that Summer!" Raven snapped agitated.

"Are you alright?" Tai asked concern. Raven killed most of the undead, among them her own brother.

He worries that this will haunt her later.

"I am fine" She said.

"Are you-"

"I SAID I AM FINE!" She repeated harshly causing him to flinch back.

Taking a deep calming breath, she began "He was already lost, death was a liberation for his souls, instead of being forced to life the life of the servant of Grimm."

Knowing that she was right, and seeing that she would not talk about this right now he let the matter drop, for now.

"We have to warn the others. Ozpin and Ironwood."

"He is right," Summer said, joining the two "If we don't warn the others those Grimm will annihilate all of humanity as we know."

"But how?" Raven asked "We would need three days to arrive at the beach of our evacuation point. And I hardly doubt we would survive another encounter with those Grimms if they decide to check on us to see if we really died."

"The trapdoor" Summer said.

"What?"

"The trapdoor of the base lead to an underground river, remember."

"Right" Raven said in understanding.

"If the documents are right, then the river comes out some miles away from our designed meeting point." Summer added "If we used this then we could reach the beach by the next sunrise."

"And in the base we could contact Ironwood and arrange an emergency evacuation" Tai added and Raven nodded.

"We could survive a night in the wilds, and with the Neo Grimms thinking we have fallen to the Zombies and out there hunting for the other Squads, our change of surviving his pretty high. Even lesser Grimms are no problem for us."

"Speaking of Grimm, what the hell did they do? They used your portals Raven and made this strange tiny little stones"

"I don't know Tai" Summer admitted "But since then I feeled weaker, slower"

"More tired" Raven added

"Yes"

"Wait a moment, I just remember something" Tai said and began to search the ground for something.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked.

"As the Knight spilled out those two stones," Tai said as he lifted a body up to look underneath it "Did he dropped one in surprise as he saw the red one. I think when we find it and bring it back, we can find some answers."

Seeing the logic behind it, the tree hunters searched the clearing for this strange little stone.

"Found it" Summer called, holding the stone in one hand up.

"Great, now what does it do?" she asked herself as Raven and Tai joined her. She frowned as she looked at the stone.

"Tai?"

"Yes."

"Why is your sigil on the stone?" She asked and turned the stone around for them to see it.

Both R and T of STRQ looked at the stone "Indeed, that is my sigil" The blond male said as he took the stone from Summer. His browns furrowed as he feeled a light pulse emitting from the stone.

Closing his eyes, he pulled at the 'pulse' of the stone and feeled a rush of energy spreading out to his body from the stone.

The two huntresses watched with wide eyes as a yellow glow spread from the stone to Tai.

"Tai" Summer said hesitantly.

"Yes, Summer?"

"Can I hold the stone for a bit?"

Confused at the request, Tai still gave her the stone back. A moment later the same glow spread over Summer too, taking Tai by surprise.

"Quick, feel upon your Aura core" She ordered.

Sharing an uncertain look, both Raven and Tai did as they were asked.

And frowned.

Feeling once Aura core is something every hunter learns in the second year to get a better control of ones Aura. Be it to use it in better quality, increase quantity or even speed up the regeneration speed with mediation.

And even when they Aura reached Zero, a full trained hunter is still able to feel it.

But they feeled nothing.

"Summer!" Raven said worried "What is going on!"

"I think," Summer said holding the stone between her thumb and index finger "That the Grimm found a way to rob us of our Aura."

"WHAT!"

"And not just our Aura, our semblance too"

"The Portal!" Tai exclaimed. "The Knight swallowed Ravens stone and then opened a portal!"

"That's right"

"Oh my god!" Raven swore "The Bishop, his scarf, it is made out of those stones!

"Dear god, how many have fallen to those monsters!"

"Gather everything you can use. Guns, swords, grenades, ammunition. Everything you can use. Take as much with you as you can carry. We will need everything to survive this night and reach the base" Summer said in her leader mode "And Raven"

"Yes."

"Help me find an armor in my size"

* * *

With a grunt Tai bashed the hilt of his shotgun into the head of a Beowolf, killing it. They moved for six hours now through the land and forest and finally reached the cave of the base.

And just in time.

The way back was more problematic than anticipated. The run out of ammo just a short while ago and had to rely on they swords, or weapon hilts. It is already two in the morning as they open the base door.

"Tai, contact the general or HQ. Raven, you come with me preparing our way through the trapdoor."

Switching the commando board on Tai immediately tried to contact either HQ or Ironwood directly.

"Taiyang Xiao-Long to HQ please copy, Taiyang Xiao-Long to HQ please copy."

"Here HQ, Team STRQ where the hell where you! We thought you were KIA!" Came the response almost immediately.

"We encountered Neo Grimms, four in numbers."

"Four!" came the disbelieving reply.

"Yes, the Neo Grimm proofed to be too strong to handle. They killed already two squads that tried too safe us and Qrow. They are now moving inlands, hunting for the other members of the mission. They are probably already death."

"Qrow is death!"

"Yes" Tai answered with grave voice "We will fill in the details later but right now we have to initiate an emergency evacuation. Now!"

"Now? It will take one hour to prepare the bullheads and another two to reach the beach."

"Why so long!"

"We expected the evacuation to be down tomorrow dawn, not now"

"Fine, as long as you start the evacuation"

"Xiao-Long, are those Neo Grimms really that strong?"

"HQ" Tai said darkly "One of them was enough to bring all of our Aura to zero. The only reason why we survived was by pure chance!"

"Roger that, we initiate emergency evacuation, but Taiyang."

"Yes."

"If your team didn't reach the point in time we are forced to leave you behind."

"Roger that." And with that the connection broke.

With a heavy sight Tai fall back in the chair, putting his face in his hands.

A ration bar was held before his face. Following the arm, he saw the forlorn look of Raven.

"Eat, you will need it" she said as he wordlessly took it. He grimaced at the taste after he took his fist bit causing Raven to smile lightly at his misfortune.

"That my help" Summer said and hold a jar of cherry jam out. "We rest for half an hour and then make way to the beach."

"What about the base?"

"We abound it" Raven answered, then added "You should rest."

"As should you."

"True."

"We all should rest." Summer said "That's why you two will sleep while I will take the watch over the base."

"Sleeping now would be unwise" Raven disagreed "The change that we would oversleep is pretty high right now if we would fall asleep now. Not to forget that you would also fall into slumber if we would let you alone in silence."

"She is right" Tai agreed "The best is we just rest now and then jump into a trap door."

"And what should we do meanwhile?" Summer asked as she took a seat.

Raven had a forlorn look on her face.

"I think" she began "That it is high time to tell you two something really important, something I should have told you two a long time ago."

* * *

Back at the clearing where team STRQ had to fight for they live against reanimated corpses of the comrades, a quadruplet of Grimm has returned.

"They are not among the corpses" Spoke the Bishop after he surveilled the laying mans before him.

"It seems, that we have vastly underestimated our foes." Stated the Knight "Even without they Aura where they capable of surviving an overwhelming numbers of foes."

"Don't give them too much credits" The Bishop chided "My creations are hardly competent fighters; they possess the same treat to them as our younglings. The only thing that makes them more dangerous is they cheer number I can create them."

The Goat was surveying the ground "They moved to the cliffs" he said and pointed at the direction the three members of STRQ fled, having tracked they foot prints.

"How high is the change that they survived the night?" The Knight asked.

"Very high. They took many weapons with from the kin and anything useful for them. Given they skills."

The Knight cursed "Have you found the stone?"

"No."

"Shit!"

"Excuse me for cleaning after the mess you made"

"Watch your mouth!" The Knight warned "You were as exhilarated as I was after we got not just the power of the cursed silver eyed warriors, but also one of the maidens too! And that in one night! So excuse me that I forgot about one simple core of one meager hunters!"

"Enough!" Beloved the Bishop. He looked gave the Goat a pointing look "He is right. It was to our fortune that we not just acquired the silvers eyes power but also one of the maidens. With them we can free the other two sealed inside the first one. There is one slip of stone excuse able. And you" Now he pointed to the Knight "Stop harassing him, we have bigger matters to attend then to argue about petty matters, like where the three humans went."

"I could use the power of the other male of the group" The Demon suggested "We have located the other humans in this land that way. I see no reason that this also shouldn't work."

"He is right." The Knight said, "Fly and search for the humans"

"I know I was just recently 'born'." Began the Goat as the Demon shifted into a crow and flow into the sky "But when will you teach me how to take the Soul core of off the humans?"

"When you have deemed your worth." Came the Knights reply.

"And how do I prove my worth?"

"Either through age where you have aged long enough, or after you are put through a trial."

"What kind of trial?"

In that moment the Demon landed back to the other three. "I haven't found the three you asked for, but I have found a large accumulation of mankind on the coast of the north east. I couldn't see any details, but I think that they are preparing to leave the island."

The Bishop and Knight shared a look.

"I think we just found the right trial for you." The Bishop said to the Goat, holding a small silver stone in his hand.

A mad grin spread over the young Grimms face.

* * *

A scream could be heard as a body flow out of a small waterfall coming from a cave. Shortly after two more cries where heard and two body's landed with a splash in the sea.

Swimming to the shore, Tai heaved himself out of the water. Helping Raven and Summer out they silently made they way to the meeting point to leave this island.

During the walk Tai was still pondering everything he just learned. They didn't go much into details, but just enough that he got a good grasp in what is going on.

After Raven had revealed that she was one of the maidens, and getting over the shock that fairy tales are actually real. The fact that she was a maiden shocked both Tai and Summer.

When asked when she became one of the maidens, the summer maiden to be specific, she answered that it was shortly before they both started to drift apart.

And if this wasn't enough Summer decided to tell them the story of the silver eyed warriors, and that she was one of those. A fact unknown to Raven and Tai.

Apparently it was just Qrow who know of both secrets and Raven now understood why he was so amend of telling them. It must have eaten him inside to keep this big secrets from his best friend.

The reaper holds many secrets from them and Ozpin is only one who would know all of them.

And Taiyand Xiao-Long is determinate to know them all. Not just in memory of his brother in all but blood. But also to help protect the remaining members of his team.

His family.

White rose pedals put him out of his mussing.

"Oh no!" Summer gasped

"You again!" Raven hissed, grapping her sword, how fruitless this seemed.

Appearing before them was the Goat again, now with a silver stone planted on his fore head.

The Goat just looked at them in surprise, and then it smiled. It smiled at them, the same infuriating smiles it always wore when they meet.

Granted it is they third (or second) encounter, but still.

It looked at the direction it came from and smiled even more.

STR looked at the direction to and realized with horror that the Goat came from the meeting point.

Tittering at they look of horror on they face the Goat vanished with another rose pedals.

Rushing in a sprint Summer and her team made a mad dash trough the brush and trees, in hope to find anyone that could have survived the slaughter of the Grimm, how small they chance be it.

Arriving to the beach coast the three remaining members of STRQ were greeted by the sight of destroyed cargo, corpse and burned vehicles.

And a line of soldiers aiming they weapons at them.

"Team STRQ!" Beloved the acting commander of the unit "You are under arrest for murdering Atlesian Soldiers and fellow huntsman of Remnant."

* * *

 **Well that was the third chapter of the prologue. Took me longer than I expected, I hope you liked it, even when I think the Zombie scene was rather lackluster.**

 **And yes I planned for Qrow to die, and that it happened in a way in the background was also intentional. My thoughts where that in the head of battle or a surprise attack the soldiers did, the focus would be on them and not what the other Grimm would do and you can easily snap a neck in a matter of seconds without anyone noticing it right now. Only when it is already to late.**

 **Now I have to ask you, my dear readers, if I should write an aftermath to this prologue, or start with the main story already? Both options are fine by me.**

 **Regarding the realize of Volume 4 on 22 October, I will right now say that I will ignore everything of Raven that would contract with my version of her or why she did leave Yang and her father. I have planned for her. But when some character traits are revealed that I can work with, I will use them.**

 **Also I will wait till December to watch the new season, for the main reason that I want to watch more episodes at once, so please spar me the spoilers, thank you.**

 **I have nothing more to add except that I am still searching for one model I could base the last Neo Grimm. I have already one for the other I just need one more. Any suggestions please feel free to PM me or leave in the review.**

 **Till the next time**

 **TheNiemand.**


End file.
